This specification relates to electromagnetic communications.
Advances in semiconductor manufacturing and circuit design technologies have enabled the development and production of integrated circuits (ICs) with increasingly higher operational frequencies. In turn, electronic products and systems incorporating high frequency integrated circuits are able to provide greater functionality than previous generations of products. The additional functionality has typically included the processing of increasingly larger amounts of data at increasingly higher speeds.
Contactless connectors can be used to transfer data between devices. In contrast to conventional cabled connectors, contactless connectors can be used to provide point-to-point data communication between two devices without requiring a mechanical coupling to enable data transfer.